Meines Herzen Streben
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Das hier ist die Vorgeschichte und eine Erklärung zu den Hintergründen meiner Geschichte „Das Opfer“. Wie hat Voldemort seine Gefährtin kennen gelernt und warum hat er sich für eine Muggel entschieden? Stand HBP


**Autor: **Feelicitas Lefay**  
Inhalt: **Das hier ist die Vorgeschichte und eine Erklärung zu den Hintergründen meiner Geschichte „Das Opfer". Wie hat Voldemort seine Gefährtin kennen gelernt und warum hat er sich für eine Muggel entschieden? Stand HBP  
**Zeit: **Erste Herrschaftund Rückblick in seine Schulzeit

**Charaktere:** Voldemort und selbsterfundene Charaktere, der Todesserfamilie Carrow

**Pairings: **V/OC

**Altersbeschränkung**: T, eigentlich nichts beschriebenes drin.  
**Disclaimer: **Alles von JKR und der Rest von meiner kranken Phantasie

**Gewidmet:** Nina-issaja, die mich auf die Idee brachte einen Rückblick zu schreiben.

Meines Herzens Streben 

Lord Voldemort hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Zwei Morde die er persönlich durchgeführt hatte und dann noch die ganze Planung für die Tätigkeiten der nächsten Wochen. Dann hatte er erst gestern mit einen unzufriedenen Riesen verhandeln müssen, den irgendeiner seiner Anhänger als stumpfsinnigen Steinklops gezeichnet hatte. Nun, nachdem er auch noch den dritten Mord in dieser Nacht erledigt hatte, war es schon halb Drei, doch ihm war nicht so, das er schon nach hause wollte, wo ihn wahrscheinlich noch eine Konfrontation mit Abraxas Malfoy bevorstand, der seinen Sohn Lucius unbedingt in die Reihen des inneren Zirkels eingliedern wollte. Doch dieser Lucius war 17 und noch nicht mal mit der Schule fertig. Abraxas musste sich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden, ehe sein Herr seinen Sohn die Ehre zuteil werden lassen konnte.

Gerade wandelte er an einen kleinen Fluss vorbei, bei dessen Rauschen er sich gut auf seine Pläne konzentrieren konnte, da sah er vor sich in ca. zehn Meter Entfernung, zwei kichernde Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit auftauchen. Es waren zwei junge Muggelfrauen, die mehr als nur leicht angeheitert , sich gegenseitig stützend, den Weg entlang wankten und über irgendwas amüsiert waren und es viel zu laut beredeten. Er wollte sie schon zum Schweigen bringen, als er innehielt. Irgendwas war an der linken, der blonden, das ihn an etwas erinnerte und so hörte er zu. „Du muscht mir glauben. Isch wollte nich dasch er misch küscht." Lallte die Blonde und die dunkelhaarige erwiderte. „Kajetana Greene, du glaubst doch nisch´ das ich das glaub. Du hass ihn jeküsst mit de Zung in de Hals, also tu nischt so."

Voldemort horchte auf. Es war ihm ganz egal, wer wem die Zunge in den Hals steckte. Doch der Name, sagte ihm etwas. So einen hässlichen Namen hatte er erst einmal gehört. Er verfiel in Gedanken.

Rückblick Voldemort

Es war so Mitte der Vierziger Jahre gewesen, kurz vor dem Beginn seines siebten Schuljahres. Nachdem er die ersten Paar Tage der Ferien zum Aufspüren seiner Familie genutzt hatte, war er doch für den Rest der Zeit noch mal kurz ins Waisenheim gekommen um seine letzten Sachen abzuholen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse um seine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Nachdem Direktor Dippet die Heimleitung darüber aufgeklärt hatte, das er , Tom Riddle nach erreichen seines siebzehnten Geburtstages als Volljährig galt und deshalb nach diesem Jahr nicht mehr in das Heim zurückkehren würde, war er wieder mal glücklich darüber, das es keinen zu kümmern schien, was er machte. Die Heimleiterin Mrs. Cole hatte zuviel zu tun, mit den vielen Waisen, die der Krieg hinterlassen hatte und meinte nur kurz, das Tom nun, wo er bald ein erwachsener Mann wäre, das auch alleine könne, und sie ihn nicht weiter zu unterstützen bräuchte. Als hätte es sie jemals interessiert, was er trieb.

Tom war erleichtert, das er mit 17 gehen konnte wohin er wollte. Gerade trat er in die Straße der Spelunke, die in die Winkelgasse führte ein, da ertönte hinter ihn eine Frauenstimme.

„Riddle?" Er drehte sich ruckartig um. „Bitte?" Hinter ihm stand eine junge Frau mit Kinderwagen. „Mr. Tom Riddle?" Er schaute auf sie herab, sie war kleiner als er. „Ja, dürfte ich nun um ihren Namen bitten?" Sie lachte erleichtert auf.

„Ich bin Nauraja Carrow. Ich war zwei Jahrgänge über ihnen in Slytherin. Meine Schwester Harazia ist in ihren Jahr. Sie hat mir ja soviel von ihnen erzählt. Stimmt es, das sie jetzt auch noch Schulsprecher werden?" Tom schaute die junger Frau entgeistert an. Wenn er es bedachte, kam sie ihm entfernt bekannt vor, ja, sie war damals in Slytherin gewesen und ihre Schwester, das vorlaute, eingebildete Biest kannte er auch. Nur was wollte sie von ihm?

„Dürfte ich sie fragen, was sie von mir wollen?" fragte er sanft und höflich, seinen inneren Ärger überspielend.

„Ach wissen sie, ich war gerade mit meiner Kleinen hier in der Nähe und da sah ich sie. Ich habe so lange niemanden mehr von uns gesehen. Ich habe geheiratet, müssen sie wissen und meine Familie war nicht sehr einverstanden mit meiner Wahl. Aber darüber können sie ja nichts wissen, meine Schwester wird meine „Schande", ja nicht laut heraus geschrieen haben." Tom dachte kurz nach, stimmt vor einigen Jahren war, da ein gewisser Aufruhr und diese Harazia lief oft zu Direktor Dippet. Doch genaueres hatte ihn damals nicht interessiert. Er wandte sich interessiert der Frau wieder zu. „Ich heiratete einen Muggel, müssen sie wissen. Sein Name ist übrigens , Allen Greene, er hat auch ein paar Zauberer in seinen Stammbaum gehabt, und er hat mein Herz im Sturm erobert. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Muggel so geistreich sein können, aber es war meines Herzens Streben und Wunsch, das ich mit ihm glücklich wurde. Und eigentlich habe ich die Zaubererei auch nur für ihn ganz aufgegeben." Sie hielt kurz inne und schaute ihn gefühlsduselig an. Tom erinnerte sich kurz an die Begegnung mit seinen Onkel und was er über seine Mutter berichtet hatte. Diese Frau und das Kind vor ihm erweckte einen ähnlichen Hass in ihm, wie er auch vor ein Paar Wochen in Angesicht seines Erzeugers und dessen Eltern über ihn gekommen war. Doch er schluckte seinen Zorn runter, hier war kein guter Ort um ein solches Mittel anzuwenden. Das närrische Weib schwafelte arglos weiter.

„Sehen sie meine Tochter? Meine Kleine Kajetana scheint ein Squib zu sein. Nun schon zwei Jahre alt und immer noch kein Funcke von Zauberkraft. Mein Mann und ich fanden es besser, wenn sie sich dieser Behinderung nie gewahr werden muss und so habe ich meinen Zauberstab auch niedergelegt, um wie eine Muggel zu leben. Das ist oft mühsam, doch für meine Tochter tue ich alles." Tom musterte das kleine blonde Kind, das ihn irgendwie dümmlich anstarrte. Wie konnte man nur so einen Namen vergeben? Allerdings hielt er seine Abscheu für diese Blutsverräterin, die unter die Muggel gegangen war, zurück und lächelte sie an. Das dunkle Geheimnis der ach so feinen Carrows hatte sich ihn eröffnet und er wusste das er es gegen sie einsetzten konnte.

„Das ist natürlich tragisch für sie." sagte er liebenswürdig, dachte aber innerlich, das es eine gerechte Strafe war, wenn ihre Kinder alle Squibs werden würden. „Danke, ach ich wusste doch, das so ein kluger Mensch wie sie das verstehen würde. Meine Familie ist nur so streng. Und ich habe mit unserer Welt seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr. Nun und da sah ich sie, und nun möchte ich sie bitten meiner Schwester auszurichten, das ich mich gerne mit ihr treffen würde, noch bevor die Weihnachtsferien beginnen. Bis jetzt war immer nur sparsamer Briefverkehr möglich. Sie als guter Freund meiner Schwester, tun mir bestimmt gerne diesen Gefallen, oder?" Tom zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte er. Das kleine Biest Hazel Carrow, behauptete also gegenüber ihrer verkommenden Schwester, das ihr etwas an ihm liege und allen anderen gegenüber spielte sie die hochnäsige Reinblütlerin, die es scharf verurteilte, das viele Slytherins, allesamt von guter Abstammung, sich um seine Freundschaft bemühten. Das würde interessant werden, sie mit seinem Wissen zu konfrontieren. Das Wissen gab ihm die Macht etwas mit ihr durchzuführen, wovon er schon lange träumte, durch ihre Abneigung aber noch nicht vollbracht hatte..

„Oh, Merlin sei gedankt." rief Nauraja Carrow aus , als sie sein Nicken sah und nannte ihm dann einen Treffpunkt, zu dem Harazia, an einen Hogsmeade Wochenende apparieren sollte. Nach einem kurzen abschätzigen Blick Toms, auf das kleine hübsche Squibkind mit dem schrecklichen Namen, trennten sich ihre Wege. Tom ging einkaufen und die junge Mrs. Greene ging ihres eigenen Weges.

Später hatte er mit Freuden Harazia Carrow in einem einsamen Gang abgefangen und zur Rede gestellt.

„Carrow?" sie erschrak, als sie seine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Riddle, was erschrecktst du mich so? Was willst du?" Er näherte sich ihr bedächtig und merkte, das es ihr unwohl wurde und sie errötete, als er leise sagte. „Ich wollte nur mit die alleine reden. Wenn es dir recht ist, können wir das direkt hier erledigen."

„Ich weiß nicht. Und wenn uns jemand sieht?" Er lächelte.

„Das wird keiner, mein Schatz. Na, es gefällt dir wohl, das ich dich so nenne, oder nicht? Das wolltest du doch immer."

Sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich bin deiner Schwester Nauraja begegnet." Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Nauraja ist im Ausland. Du lügst." Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Sie hatte ein Kind dabei. Es sieht dir ähnlich, mein Schatz. Die selben blonden Locken und du schaust gerade genauso dumm rein. Bloß der Name war schrecklich. Kajetana Greene..."

„Na gut, jetzt weißt du es. Na und? Wer wird dir dreckigen Halbblut schon glauben? Willst du mich etwa erpressen?"

Wieder schüttelte er wortlos den Kopf. „Du wirst mir einen Gefallen tun, sonst erzähle ich dir nicht, was deine Schwester mir aufgetragen hat dir zu berichten. Du wirst sie nie wiedersehen, dabei liebst du sie doch." Harazia zuckte leicht, als er mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern über ihre Wange fuhr.

„Lass das, du Lump. Ja, ich war in dich verliebt, doch jetzt kann ich es mir gar nicht mehr erklären, warum ich dich nett fand. Das ist alles nur Show oder? Ach unser guter, lieber Schulsprecher, ohne Fehl und Tadel. Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich mit dir gehe, nur damit ich erfahre, was meine Schwester will?"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Riddle, das Zaubern in den Gängen ist verboten, das solltest du am besten wissen. Außerdem, was geschieht wenn man mich hier verflucht findet? Ich werde doch erzählen, wer mir das hier antat."

Sie klang unsicher, und als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, stockte sie ganz bei dem was sie dort sah. „Oh nein, mein Schatz. Du wirst nicht reden. Du tust mir jetzt einen Gefallen und dann sind wir fertig miteinander. Ich werde dich nie mehr belästigen und du wirst nie mehr ein schlechtes Wort über meine Mutter sagen, verstanden?" Sie nickte ängstlich. „Okay, dann komm mit. Ich weiß hier ein altes Klassenzimmer das dafür bestens geeignet ist." Und sie folgte ihm wiederwillig.

Stunden später verließ eine schlurzende Gestalt mit verrutschten Kleidern, das Klassenzimmer fluchtartig und lief davon ohne sich umzublicken. Und kurz danach trat die zufriedene Gestalt des Schulsprechers Tom Riddle aus der gleichen Türe.

Zurück in der Gegenwart

Hazel Carrow hatte ihm danach nie wieder ein schlechtes Wort gesagt. Und die Geschichte drang auch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Dazu hatte Tom einen zu guten Ruf. Jahre später hatte er erstaunt festgestellt, das unter seinen Anhängern sich auch einige Carrows fanden. Ihr jüngerer Bruder und dessen Söhne. Mit Hazel selbst hatte er nie wieder Kontakt gehabt. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und wie er später von einem ihrer Neffen erfuhr, war sie „ins Ausland abgewandert". Wahrscheinlich lebte sie nun bei ihrer Schwester unter Muggeln. Er bedauerte es ein wenig, nicht nach ihr schicken lassen zu können. Sie war so gut auf seine speziellen Vorlieben eingegangen, alles nur, damit er sie nicht in Verruf brachte und sie erfuhr, wie sie zu ihrer Schwester Kontakt aufnehmen könne.

Die beiden Betrunkenen Muggel wankten immer noch aufeinander gestützt am Ufer entlang. Die braunhaarige erbrach sich gerade in den Grünstreifen und die andere hielt ihre Haare zurück und musterte die Umgebung. Schließlich traf ihr Blick auf seine Gestalt, die nähergekommen war. „H´llo..." sagte sie leise und leicht undeutlich. Sie ließ ihre Freundin los und diese krümmte sich auf dem Grünstreifen zusammen und kotzte als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. „Hallo Kajetana. Wie geht es dir?" Sie schaute ihn leicht begriffsstutzig an und er erschauerte innerlich. Sie war ein Ebenbild von Harazia Carrow. Die selben langen blonden Locken und blauen Augen.

Ein Vorhaben nahm in ihm Gestalt an. Es war so lange her, das er sich die Zeit genommen hatte ein wenig Entspannung zu genießen. „Wer sin sie?" lallte sie leicht und hatte ihre Freundin längst vergessen. „Ein alter Freund deiner Familie. Wie geht es deiner Tante?"

„Sie kenn meine ...Tante Hazel?" Das ließ ihn das letzte Stück Zweifel vergessen. Sie war nur eine als Muggel aufgewachsene Squib. Keiner würde sie vermissen, wenn er sie mitnahm zu sich und ein wenig behielt. Vielleicht hatte sie die selben Qualitäten wie ihre Tante.

„Ja, kleine Kajetana. Guck mal, deiner Freundin geht es schlecht, wir sollten sie schlafen lassen." Kajetana schaute auf ihre Begleiterin hinab. Sie lag regungslos am Boden. „Komm, ich bringe dich heim." Mochte es am hohen Alkohol liegen, oder an seinem Charisma. Sie beachtete ihre wohl gerade am Erbrochenen erstickende Freundin nicht weiter und stieß sich auch nicht an seinen ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungsbild ab, sondern griff seinen Arm und wollte ihm folgen. „Das is nett von ihnen. Mama sagt, ich soll Nachts nicht mit Männern gehen, aber sie bringen mich nur heim, oder? Schließlich kennen sie Hazel."

„Natürlich mache ich das, mein Schatz. Komm, wir lassen deine Freundin schlafen, sie ist sehr müde."

Kajetana hing sich an den hilfsbereiten Arm des Mannes, bevor sie vor lauter Schwindel auch noch umfiel und auch hier auf dem Rasen einschlief. Irgendwas murmelte der Mann an ihrer Seite und dann fiel sie doch hin und Dunkelheit umfing sie.

Voldemort ließ Kajetana erst einmal zu Boden sinken und widmete sich der bewusstlosen Freundin. Wenn sie nicht schon erstickt war, konnte sie doch noch mal aufwachen. Das war zu gefährlich. Bald darauf erschien ein grüner Blitz und danach verschwand der Urheber mit seiner Beute.

Als Kajetana wieder die Augen aufschlug, befand sie sich in einem dunklen Zimmer, dessen Fenster mit schwarzen Vorhängen verdeckt waren. Sie hatte unheimliche Kopfschmerzen und konnte sich nicht erinnern hierher gekommen zu sein. Das letzte was sie wusste, war, das sie mit ihrer Freundin Anita in diesen Nachtclub gewesen war. Anita hatte dort ihren 25 Geburtstag gefeiert und Kajetana hatte zum erstenmal in ihren Leben zuviel getrunken. Danach war nur noch Nebel. Sie richtete sich mühsam auf und blickte sich um. Neben dem Bett in einen Lehnsessel saß ein Mann. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, bei seinen Anblick, wo war sie hier?

„Morgen mein Schatz, du bist in deinen neuen Zuhause." Ungläubig und entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wer sind sie?" rief sie aus. „Ich bin dein Herr und du bist meine Dienerin." Sie schrak zusammen und kroch in die hinterste Ecke des alten Bettes. „Nein, das kann nicht sein."

„Oh doch, mein Schatz. Komm her, ich wüsste da etwas, das dir garantiert Spaß machen wird." Er näherte sich ihr und sie fing an zu wimmern. Davor hatte man sie immer gewarnt, und sie war zu dumm gewesen um dem zu entgehen. Was war passiert, das sie hier war?

„Ich glaube kaum, das mir das gefallen wird." Sagte sie leise und erstickt. Voldemort musste lächeln. Oh, ja sie war wie Hazel. „Doch, vertraue mir, ich weiß genau, das du es mögen wirst." Dann setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett. In den darauffolgenden Stunden, vergewisserte sich sein guter Eindruck von ihr und er beschloss sie länger zu behalten.

Ende (03.10.05)

**Anmerkung: **

Was dann daraus in den nächsten Jahren wird, erzählt meine Geschichte „Das Opfer"


End file.
